Aku Teringat
by handearich
Summary: Aku tahu ini sangat berat. Tapi yang pasti aku sangat rindu denganmu. Ini resiko menjadi istri seorang selebriti terkenal. Full of gajeness. Mind RnR


**This fiction is belong to God, Johnny Kitagawa-san, Johnny's Entertainment, Emak-Bapaknya Chinen Yuuri, Ryutaro Morimoto.**

**Title : Aku Teringat…**

**Cast : Masami - Chinen, Sabun - Ryutaro (pasangan mereka adalah random, author tak punya inspirasi menamakan pasangan mereka)**

**Rate : Sad, Romance, Family, a bit Humor**

**Summary :** Masami dengan perhatian sang suami tercinta yang saat ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, rindu menjadi manusia biasa yang bisa berbuat seenaknya diluar sana. Ini resiko menjadi istri seorang selebriti terkenal.

**NB : Hey! Say! JUMP disini adalah mereka yang sudah menginjak dewasa, dimana member HSJ sudah diperbolehkan pacaran bahkan menikah. Member yang sudah menikah di Hey! Say! JUMP adalah Chinen Yuuri dan Ryutaro Morimoto. Pekerjaan Ryutaro setelah lepas dari Johnny's Entertainment adalah menjadi jurnalis yang meliput teman-temannya. *paling berondong paling demen kawin***

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**CRITICS, ADVICES, FLAMMES, ARE ACCEPTED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini,di apartemen sederhana yang terletak di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuknya kota Tokyo, Masami hanya duduk menonton tv sambil menyesap coklat panas yang menempel dikedua tangannya yang berwarna sawo matang. Matanya kosong menatap televisi yang menayangkan talkshow dengan bintang tamu artis yang terkenal seantero Jepang, yaitu Hey! Say! JUMP. Dia tidak sedang menyimak apa yang dibicarakan di acara talkshow yang sedari dari dipenuhi dengan suara-suara tawa dari host dan bintang tamunya. Dia hanya menyimak satu orang yang ia rindukan, dia tidak mengedipkan matanya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang itu. Ya, seseorang itu adalah kekasih hatinya sendiri, kekasihnya yang saat ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, yang suka menginap di hotel saking banyaknya pekerjaan yang diberikan agensinya. Yang saat itu Masami sudah berhenti menjadi seorang manager yang biasanya selalu ikut menemaninya kemana pun dia pergi, dia itu adalah suaminya sendiri yaitu Chinen Yuuri. Masami berhenti menjadi manager Yuuri karena permintaan Yuuri sendiri yang tak mau istrinya tetap menjadi seorang manager. Dan sekarang Masami pun malah ikut sibuk menjadi selebriti karena ketenarannya menjadi isteri sang selebriti. Banyak tawaran bermain film, drama, dan tawaran lainnya, yang membuat keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjannya masing-masing. Hal ini sangat membuat Masami rindu akan masa-masa ia bersama Yuuri, masa-masa dimana ia mulai menyukai Yuuri dan begitu pula kebalikannya yang membuat mereka serius menjalaninya dan menjadi seperti ini. Masami sedikit menarik bibirnya sambil menatap Yuuri yang sedang terekspos kamera saat ia tertawa.

"richan… kau sibuk ya?" lirihnya sambil terus menatap televisi. Lalu ia segera menaruh cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas yang masih utuh dan mengambil remote tv dan menekan tombol off.

"aku sebal melihatmu terus di tv, kau sibuk terus! Aku juga sibuk terus!" gerutu Masami sambil mengambil ponsel

yang tergeletak di meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang berantakan. Kertas yang berisi skenario drama

yang sedang dia jalani.

Masami pun membuka flip ponsel-nya dan menekan tutsnya lalu menempelkan ketelinganya.

"moshi-moshi! Sabun?... Oh Kei-kun, mama mu ada?... Ini bibi Chinen… baiklah"

"Sabun bicara, ada apa Mappi?"

Masami pun sedikit senang karena akhirnya bicara dengan Sabun sahabatnya sejak SMP. "Sab, aku boleh menginap dirumah mu? Apartemenku sepi sekali, Richan hari ini gak pulang kerumah, dia masih sibuk bekerja sampe besok besok besoknya lagi."

"Lho, bukankah kau ada jadwal juga? Kau akan main drama kan?"

"Iya, tapi mulai syutingnya 4 hari lagi. Jadi aku masih menganggur sekarang ini. Boleh ya?"

"Iya deh, tapi aku minta titip belikan susu buat Watarou, aku lupa persediaan susunya sudah abis nih hehehe. Yang Chil-Kid Platinum ya."

"Baiklah, tapi apa Ryu tidak keberatan kalau aku menginap disana? Aku takut dia risih."

"Mappi just chilled out! Ryukun mengenalmu bukan sejak hari ini kan? Kenapa harus risih? Kita mah santai!"

"Hahaha iya juga, yasudah aku siap-siap dulu nanti jam setengah sembilan kira-kira aku tiba… Iya… Bye" Akhirya Masami pun bersiap-siap memasukkan pakaian ke koper kecilnya dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya yang masih tertata rapih. Dan segera pergi ke tempat parkir dan pergi dengan mobil yang belum lama dihadiahkan padanya saat Masami berulang tahun di umurnya yang ke 24. Diperjalanan Masami mampir ke swalayan untuk membelikan susu yang dipesankan Sabun kepadanya dan juga dia mampir ke restoran Sushi untuk membelikan paket sushi di restoran yang bisa dikatakan mewah, dia juga membelikan satu loyang Cheesecake di factory yang bersebelahan dengan restoran sushi yang dia beli. Setelah selesai berbelanja, dia menginjakkan pedal gasnya menuju rumah Sabun dan Ryutaro yang berlokasi lumayan jauh dari apartemen Masami. Ketika sampai dirumah Ryutaro yang sederhana namun mewah, Sabun pun membukakan pagarrumahnya dan menyuruh Masami memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya yang memang masih ada space cukup luas untuk memarkir dua mobil di garasi itu, dimana mobilnya itu mobil besar. Masami menyukai mobil besar Jeep pemberian suaminya itu.

"Halo!" sapa Masami ke Sabun yang disusul dorongan Sabun agar Masami cepat masuk kerumahnya. Saat masuk keruang tengah ternyata semua anggota keluarga Morimoto sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka di ruang keluarga. Si sulung Keitaro yang bermain _Nintendo DS-nya_ dengan serius dan si kembar Hotaro dan Wataro yang sedang asyik bertarung dengan robot-robotan dan Ryutaro dengan celana training panjang dan kaos oblong putih yang juga sedang sibuk menonton acara pertandingan_ baseball_.

"Semuanya, kita kedatangan tamu nih, ada bibi Masami mau menginap dirumah." Suara halus Sabun yang sangat berbeda ketika ia berbicara kepada keluarganya, sedangkan kalau dia berbicara kepada Masami bahasanya bisa 360 derajat berbeda. Perhatian mereka kini tertuju kepada Masami, mereka menatap kearahnya lalu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Masami, kecuali Keitaro yang bingung melihat wanita itu. Dia menatap Masami lalu bertanya dengan mata dan hati yang penuh kepolosan.

"Mama, bibi Masami itu kan artis ya Ma? Kenapa mau menginap dirumah kita Ma? Bukannya menjadi artis itu selalu diikuti orang-orang yang membawa kamera seperti papa? Apa bibi Masami tidak takut masuk majalah karena papa?" pertanyaan polos yang dikeluarkan Keitaro membuat Masami sedikit tersentak dan terdiam sejenak mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut bocah ini. Sabun yang melihat keadaan ini pun langsung menjelaskan ke anak pertamanya yang berumur 6 tahun.

"Kei-kun, kau tidak boleh memberikan pertanyaan yang seperti itu, tidak sopan. Lagi pula papa dan mama itu berteman dekat dengan bibi Masami dan paman Yuuri , jadi tidak apa kan kalau bibi menginap dirumah kita?" Jelas Sabun dengan sangat halus.

"Tetapi kenapa mau menginap disini? Memangnya paman Yuuri kemana? Tidak peduli dengan bibi?" Keitaro pun terus bertanya karena anak seusia itu sedang banyak ingin tahu.

"Kei-kun, kau tidak boleh bertanya yang tidak sopan dengan bibi! Minta maaf!" Ryutaro menatap kearah Keitaro dengan tajam, dan seketika keikun langsung ketakutan dan menghampiri Sabun yang berdiri di samping Masami lalu memeluknya erat. Masami yang masih tercekat hatinya lalu jongkok dan berbicara pada jagoan kecil Morimoto Keitaro.

"Keikun, bibi menginap disini karena bibi kesepian dirumah. Dirumah bibi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Paman yurisedang sibuk bekerja untuk membelikan hadiah kepada Keikun, Hota dan Wata. Bukan karena paman Yuuri tidak peduli dengan bibi. Sebagai gantinya, ini bibi belikan Cheesecake dan Sushi untuk semuanya!" Masami pun tersenyum renyah dan menyodorkan plastic yang berisi paket Sushi dan Cheesecake.

"Ayo Keikun, belum minta maaf pada bibi kan?" sela Ryutaro menghampiri Keitaro tetapi kali ini dengan nada yang lembut dan bijaksana, yang membuat Masami sangat terenyuh melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga Sabun dan Ryutaro yang membuat Masami iri. Dalam hati, Masami melirih kapan akan menjadi ibu dan memiliki malaikat-malaikat kecil seperti sahabatnya ini.

"Bibi, maafkan aku ya." suara imut khas anak kecil membuat Masami tersenyum dengan menahan sungai kecil yang sudah membendung dipelipisnya, tapi sungai kecil itu berhasil ditepis Masami.

"Iya Keikun, tidak apa. Ayo dimakan Sushinya lalu cuci mulutnya dengan Cheesecake. Ini enak sekali lho. Sab, aku bantu sajikan ya."

"Baiklah, Ryukun titip anak-anak ya."

"Pastilah." Jawab singkat Ryutaro sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Mereka pun menyiapkan makanannya di meja makan dan mengajak semua anggota keluarga Ryutaro makan bersama Masami. Ia menemukan banyak hal yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dirumah selama mereka membangun rumah tangga bersama Yuuri.

"Itadakimasu" seru seisi rumah setelah berdoa. Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap dan teratur. Masami pun terlihat menikmati sushi yang ia beli, sedangkan Sabun hanya menyicip satu gigitan sushi, dia memang tidak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya, tidak suka sushi dan makanan khas Jepang lainnya, dia hanya menyukai suaminya dan anak-anaknya yang imut-imut seperti ayahnya.

"Mappi, bagaimana kabar Chikun? Masa sampai sesibuk itu sih dia?" Ryutaro mulai mebuka pembicaraan ditengah khidmatnya memakan sushi.

"Ya harus bagaimana lagi? Kau juga dulu pun pernah merasakannya kan? Ya inilah resikonya, lalu ditambah lagi aku yang mulai dikenal banyak orang."

"Hm… Tapi Yuuri tidak pernah jahat denganmu kan?"

"Tidak! Dia sering menelponku kok. Tidak usah khawatir. Mungkin lusa dia akan pulang kerumah."

"Hm… Tapi kalau dia tidak mempunyai waktu sama sekali untuk menemanimu biar aku yang akan memarahinya."

"Tidak apa Ryukun, terimakasih. Ini juga sudah keputusan kami kok. Kami berdua sama-sama sibuk jadi tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk bersama."

"Kasihan teman ku." Sela Sabun sambil mengelus pundak Masami. Sementara Masami pun hanya tersenyum lagi, menyuapkan sushi yang dari tadi mengapit di sumpitnya. Setelah makan malam Sabun dan Ryutaro pun menidurkan Watarou dan Hotarou si kembar identik yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya dan mata yang bulat seperti ibunya. Sedangkan Keikun yang sudah diajarkan mandiri tidur dengan sendirinya. Masami pun hanya mengintai kedua pasangan itu di di belakang mereka sambil membayangkan kalau itu adalah dirinya dan suaminya yang sedang menemani anaknya tidur dimalam hari. Dan lagi-lagi Masami kembali teringat akan pujaannya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Masami ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sudah dua minggu Masami dan Yuuri berkomunikasi hanya lewat telepon dan _email_, sudah sebulan lebih mereka tidak saling memadu kasih layaknya pasangan suami istri. Semua ini membuat emosi Masami sangat terpuruk dan tak terasa air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi tirus nan halus milik Masami. Masami yang sadar kalau ia menangis, ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar Hotarou dan Watarou dan segera mengelap air matanya cepat-cepat, ia tak ingin terlihat sedih didepan sahabatnya, Masami tak ingin terlihat cengeng karena ia merindukan suaminya, Masami tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir karenanya. Tapi Sabun sudah ada disamping Masami ketika ia sibuk mengelap pelipisnya yang basah karena air matanya. Sabun yang pandai membaca tingkah laku dan suasana Masami sudah mengetahui bahwa Masami sedang mempunyai masalah yang serius. Maka Sabun segera menarik tangan Masami menuju ruang tengah. Menyuruh Masami duduk didekatnya dan menatap teman SMP-nya dalam-dalam. Masami yang tidak bisa membendung perasaannya yang meluap-luap pun langsung menangis sejadinya dihadapan Sabun. Masami menangis terisak-isak, sepertinya sulit untuk Masami mengeluarkan isi hatinya karena saking beratnya penderitaan yang ditanggungnya saat itu, Sabun sudah lama sekali melihat Masami dalam keadaan sesedih ini. Sabun dapat merasakan kalau Masami sedang mengalami beban yang sangat berat sekali. Lalu Ryutaro pun datang menyusul ke ruang tengah sambil membawa teh hangat untuk Masami. Masami masih larut dengan kesedihannya. Sabun yang kasihan melihat keadaan Masami pun memeluknya dan membiarkan Masami terisak dipelukannya. Sabun dan Ryutaro membiarkan Masami melepaskan kesedihannya itu. Dan tidak lama Masami berhenti menangis perlahan lahan.

"Kau kenapa Mappi?" Sabun bertanya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

"Hiks… Hiks… Aku… Teringat… Hiks… Semuanya… Huhuhuhu..."

"Iya-iya, tapi kau harus bersabar. Ingat kan seperti yang dulu aku bilang? Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan diluar batas kesanggupan kita mengahadapi cobaan itu. Hadapi semuanya dengan sabar. Ya... Mungkin kalau bicara lebih mudah daripada mengahadapi kenyataan, tapi kita harus belajar."

"Uh… Tapi aku rindu sekali sama Richan, sudah dua minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kalau aku teringat dengan Richan, pasti aku teringat semuanya. Aku teringat ibuku, ayahku, keluargaku semuanya. Huhuhu… aku rindu."

"Kalau begitu kau sama seperti ku. Aku juga rindu keluarga di Jakarta. Kau ini bukan seperti Masami yang seperti biasanya. Masami yang kukenal itu selalu tegar apapun yang terjadi. Tidak seharusnya menangis seperti ini. Sudah ya."

"Aku rindu Richan, aku ingin bertemu Richan, kau tahu aku selalu kepikiran tentang dia, apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan ku? Aku sudah sabar menunggunya untuk pulang kerumah. Tak apa kalau hanya bertemu satu jam, yang penting aku bisa bersamanya... Huhuhu…" Masami pun tidak berhenti menitikan air mata saat berbicara dengan Sabun dengan nada yang bergetar. Ryutaro pun pergi meninggalkan Sabun dan Masami yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Iya, ini minum dulu ya. Kau harus semangat, dulu aku juga seperti kau saat Ryutaro masih di Johnny's Entertainment. Ini hanya butuh waktu sedikit. Kau harus semangat." Sabun memberikan cangkir yang berisi teh hijau hangat kepada Masami dan menatap Masami dengan penuh rasa keprihatinan.

"Tapi setidaknya Ryutaro pulang kerumah kan? Sedangkan Richan sampai tak ada waktu pulang kerumah. Terakhir Richan bilang kalau dia tidak jadi pulang lusa ini. Nanti giliran Richan pulang, aku yang sibuk bekerja dengan drama yang sudah terikat kontrak dengan ku. Jahat sekali!"

"Ih Masami! Aku jamin kau akan bertemu suami mu. Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk mu dan yuri." Ditengah perdebatan kecil terjadi diantara Sabun dan Masami, Ryutaro pun kembali lagi sambil menggenggam ponselnya lalu duduk disebelah Sabun.

"Masami, Chikun pasti akan menemuimu. Aku jamin itu. Kau jangan menangis lagi ya. Muka mu itu manis, kalau menangis jadi berkurang manisnya." Hibur Ryutaro yang disambut seuntai senyuman manis dari wajah Masami, walau masih hatinya berat namun perasaan itu sedikit menghilang ketika Sabun memelototi Ryutaro dengan tatapan sadis karena kalimat Ryutaro terlalu terkesan merayu. Hal ini semakin Masami tersenyum sempurna. Dan membuat perasaan Sabun dan Ryutaro agak lega karena Masami sudah tidak begitu sedih lagi.

"Yasudah, sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Kau juga tidur, mari aku antar sampai kamar." Sabun berdiri di hadapan Masami dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Masami dan langsung diraihnya. Mereka mengantar Masami sampai masuk ke kamar yang khusus disediakan apabila ada tamu yang akan menginap dirumahnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ditelepon?" Sabun berbisik kearah Ryutaro.

"Sudah beres. Sebentar lagi dia tiba."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

**Masami's POV**

Aku sedih sekali karena sudah dua minggu tidak melihat rupanya richan yang sangat manis itu. Aku teringat akan suaranya yang parau itu, aku teringat akan rayuannya yang gombal, aku teringat sifatnya yang manja dan kekanakan, aku teringat saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku teringat akan semua hal yang sering dia lakukan dan perlakukan kepadaku. Aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan richan sambil memandangi semua koleksi foto kami berdua yang tersimpan di memori ponselku.

"Richan, bagaimana pun aku mencintaimu. Entah kau mengabaikanku atau tidak, tapi cinta ini tak akan pernah aku abaikan, karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau tidak akan mengabaikanku kan? Hoooooaaaaahhmm."

Seketika Masami pun tertidur di ranjang dengan ponsel yang menempel didada. Sekitar jam 8 pagi aku terbangun karena alarm ponsel ku yang berbunyi nyaring. Yang mengumandangkan lagu smile song ciptaan suami tercintaku. Aku mulai membukan mataku dan seketika aku terbelalak karena disamping ku ada seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang selama ini aku rindukan, bau badannya yang khas dan sangat aku kenal. Aku menyangka ini hanya mimpi, maka aku cubit lengannya dan ternyata ini sungguhan. Chinen Yuuri sedang tidur pulas di hadapanku, memelukku erat, badannya hangat dan mungkin aku bisa mendengarkan nafasnya. Tapi aku sedih melihat wajahnya yang kelelahan dan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Bagaimana ya, antara senang, sedih, bahagia, sebal saat melihatnya. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajah suamiku lagi, aku sedih karena dia terlihat lelah sekali, aku bahagia karena sekarang dia sedang memelukku erat, aku sebal karena dia masih tertidur dan tidak membangunkan ku ketika dia tidak bilang kalau akan datang kesini. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam-dalam wajahnya, ku telusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya, ku hirup aroma badannya yang khas itu. Dan aku mulai menangis melihatnya. Aku menangis bukan karena sedih, aku menangis karena aku bahagia richan sudah berada disisiku lagi, aku senang dia tidak mengabaikanku. Aku senang karena dia pasti akan selalu bersamaku. Memang terkesan cengeng sekali diriku, pernahkah kau merasakan hal ini?

Ditengah keharuanku menatapi wajah suamiku dalam pelukannya yang erat sekali sehingga membuatku tidak bisa merubah posisi tidurku. Wajah Richan yang kriyep-kriyep mulai terbangun dan kaget menyadariku sedang menangis seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

"Han, kenapa menangis?" Richan melepaskan tangannya yang melilit pinggangku dan mengelap air mataku.

"Selamat pagi, si bodoh Richan." Ku sunggingkan senyum ku pada suamiku.

"Iya pagi Mappi. Maafkan aku ya meninggalkanmu lama sekali."

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau istrimu ini sangat merindukanmu?" Aku bangun dari posis tidur ku lalu duduk, richan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Memangnya yang rindu hanya kau saja? Aku lebih lebih lebih kangen sama istriku. Aku rindu sama masakan yang istriku. Kau tahu? Aku benci _catering_ yang Johnny-san sediakan! Tidak enak!"

"Tapi kau tetap saja jahat! Aku benci!" Ku pukuli dada richan yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang menurutku belum diganti sejak kemarin. Aku memukkulinya dengan sangat keras sehingga terdengar bunyi 'buk buk buk' di dadanya lalu dia meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh Masami, aku minta maaf sungguh ini memang salahku. Salah ku karena selalu sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan mu." Richan menyambar badanku dan memelukku erat.

"Tidak! Ini salahku juga! Sekarang aku juga disibukkan dengan hal-hal yang sama sepertimu. Banyak tawaran ini itu. Aku mulai dikenal masyarakat, aku ingin menjadi orang yang biasa saja. Tapi dahulu ini adalah impianku dan pada kenyataannya ini sangat sulit. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang seperti ini saat kau mulai dikenal masyarakat?" Aku berbicara panjang lebar di dalam pelukan richan lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepadaku dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mulai dikenal masyarakat saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu aku belum tahu apa2, aku masih suka jalan-jalan dengan _Okaasan_. Tapi ketika beranjak remaja aku baru menyadari kalau menjadi artis itu tidak gampang, kemana-kemana menjadi pusat perhatian, sampai-sampai banyak sekali _stalker_ yang selalu ingin mengetahui gerak-gerik ku dan yang lain. Tapi aku berusaha menikmati keadaan ini. Semua penawaran yang diberikan kepadamu, keputusan seratus persen ada di tanganmu. Aku selalu mendukung apa yang kamu lakukan, tapi resikonya kau tidak bisa selalu bersamaku, aku pun juga begitu. Kita akan selalu sibuk. Bagaimana?"

Richan mencoba meyakinkan ku. Aku tidak tahu apa keputusan apa yang akan kuambil, kalau aku tetap memulai karirku menjadi seperti istriku, kami tidak akan mempunyai waktu bersama sama, tetapi kalau aku tidak mengambil kesempatan ini, apa yang aku perjuangkan akan sia-sia. Aku pun terdiam sekitar 5 menit, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Berpikir keras tentang apa yang aku putuskan. Setelah aku berpikir keras, akhirnya aku memutuskan keputusanku yang sudah kepikirkan matang dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Hm Richan, aku akan mencoba memulai karir menjadi sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Aku akan terus berusaha agar kita bisa selalu bersama. Dan apabila cara itu tak berhasil, aku akan berhenti menjadi sepertimu. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju? Biar semua keputusan di tanganku, tetapi kau ini suami ku, aku berhak mengetahui apakah kau mendukung keputusan istrimu ini. Berikan aku masukan."

"Baiklah, aku mendukung beribu ribu persen. Tapi kalau kau tidak tahan, jangan dipaksakan. Selama kau bekerja, buatlah semua orang mengingat bakat dan talenta yang kau miliki agar mereka mengenangmu, karena cepat atau lama kita akan tenggelam di dunia hiburan karena semakin banyak orang-orang yang berbakat dan bertalenta yang akan menggantikan kita. Mulai sekarang kita berjuang ya!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Richan. Kau memang suami terbaikku." Sekali lagi aku merangkul richan dan mengecup pipi kanannya. Dia tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-eluskan tangannya ke rambutku, menyusuri helai demi helai rambutku yang legam ini.

"Oh iya Richan, aku sampai lupa. Kau kenapa bisa sampai disini? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku menginap dirumah Sabun? Bukankah kau bilang jadwalmu diperpanjang sampai akhir minggu ini? Kau tidak dimarahi Johnny-san dan yang lainnya?"

"Kemarin Ryu menelponku dan memarahiku, dia bilang semalam kau menangis sesegukan. Dia bilang kau ingin menemuiku. Saat itu aku sangat merasa khawatir dan meminta izin kepada Johnny-san agar bisa diberikan libur. Lalu dia mengizinkan dan memberikan waktu satu hari lalu aku langsung kesini deh. Maafkan aku ya sekali lagi. Lihatlah, matamu jadi bengkak begitu karena menangis terus. Aku tidak pernah melihat istriku sesedih ini. Maaf ya."

"Iya, tidak apa apa. Tapi bilang sama Johnny-san kalau kau harus diperbolehkan pulang setiap hari, tidak boleh menginap terus. Aku dirumah sendirian, tiada yang membekapku diranjang, yang selalu mengucapkan _'oyasumi boku no sun'_. Bilang pada Johnny-san kalau aku marah padanya."

"Sebelum kau yang bicara padanya, aku akan memarahinya duluan, aku akan bilang, 'Johnny-san! aku marah!'" Ekspresi suamiku saat dia menirukan gaya yang sok marah namun terlihat semakin imut malah membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Bodoh!" Ucapku sambil menepukkan tanganku ke dahinya dan tertawa sejadinya.

Richan menangkap tanganku yang masih menempel didahinya lalu memegang erat tanganku. "Aku ada satu permintaan Masami." Wajahnya yang tadi ceria, kini berubah menjadi serius dan matanya yang sayu mungkin akibat kurang tidur, lelah, dan... Aku tak tahu... Tetapi ada arti yang lain pada tatapan matanya, membuatku gugup.

"Tolong, jangan pernah menyesal hidup denganku, aku sangat senang menjadi milikmu, aku ingin kita bersama selamanya." Richan mengalungkan tangannya keleherku. Mencoba meraih wajahku dan bibirnya yang merah kini sudah menyatu dengan bibirku. Sudah dua minggu lebih kami tidak pernah saling memadu kasih seperti ini, aku pun mencoba memberikan yang terbaik kepadanya mencurahkan segala kerinduanku yang mendalam didirinya lewat ciuman yang sangat membara, walaupun sedikit canggung karena tak pernah merasakan manisnya bibir suamiku selama 2 minggu lamanya. Richan terus mengulum bibirku dan saling berpanggutan. Kami pun mencurahkan kerinduan kami dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat memabukkan setiap orang. Bahasa cinta yang sulit diungkapkan dengan bahasa apapun, bahkan para ilmuwan yang sangat pintar sekali pun tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan ilmiah. Saat berciuman, lagi-lagi aku meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan dan aku merasakan kasih sayang Richan yang sangat dapat kurasakan pada saat itu. Aku pun menyudahi ciuman itu dan menatap Richan lekat lekat-lekat.

"Masami, kenapa menangis lagi?" Richan mengelap air mataku yang membasahi pelipisku dengan jemari-jemarinya yang jauh lebih putih daripadaku.

"Ini air mata bahagia. Air mata ini keluar karena kau tidak pernah menanyakan apakah kau mencintaiku, kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak menyesal hidup bersamamu, ini artinya cinta tak bersyarat. Pun tanpa kau minta aku sudah sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan tak akan menyesal denganmu."

"Masami~ berhenti buatku _blushing, _aku jadi malu nih hehehe. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" Aku pun ikut tertawa melihat wajah Richan yang memerah akibat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Hahahaha aku serius! Iya, kapan kau akan kembali bekerja?"

"Nanti jam 5 sore aku akan kembali lagi ke Kyushu."

"Benarkah? Jauh sekali. Akan menginap?"

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Baiklah, ayo lekas bangun. Pasti Sabun dan Ryutaro sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan."

"Uhn, ayo."

End of Masami's POV

.

Normal POV

Sekitar pukul setengah sembilan pagi, Sabun dan Ryutaro belum melihat sosok kedua pasangan yang sedang dirundung masalah tersebut. Semua anak-anak dari pasangan suami istri ini sudah berangkat ke sekolah, sedangkan Ryutaro hari ini sedang tidak bertugas jadi mereka bersama-sama menyiapkan makanan dan mengurusi anak-anaknya bersama. Tetapi ketika Sabun dan Ryutaro sedang mengobrol ringan di dapur, Masami dan Yuuri pun datang dengan aura yang berbeda. Bukan aura yang kemarin Sabun dan Ryutaro lihat, 360 derajat berubah. Wajah Masami kini terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyumnya yang khas, walaupun matanya masih terlihat sembab namun dia terlihat bahagia. Sedangkan suaminya Yuuri, dia juga terlihat tampak ceria dibanding kemarin ketika datang kerumah Sabun dan Ryutaro dengan gelagat penuh khawatir dan wajah yang lelah. Mereka sekarang Nampak harmonis kembali. Ryutaro dan Sabun pun bingung apa yang Yuuri lakukan hingga bisa membuat _mood_ Masami kembali ceria lagi. Ryutaro dan Sabun pun hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dan terdiam melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang sangat lucu itu.

Yuri mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Sabun dan Ryutaro, "Hei, kalian kenapa saling memandang aneh begitu?"

"Eh? Tiidakk!.. eng.. kami hanya bingung saja.. eh.." Suara Sabun menjadi gagap ketika membalas pertanyaan Yuuri.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Sambung Ryutaro dengan nada santai.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Tidak masalah diantara kami iya kan sayang?" jelas Yuuri sambil memeluk pinggang Masami yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Iya, tidak ada masalah apa-apa hehehe" Masami membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ryutaro dan Sabun dan hal ini dapat mereka simpulkan kalau Yuuri dan Masami memang sudah berbaikan kembali.

"Ah baiklah, oh ya kalian sarapan dulu yuk, kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan enak nih."Ajak Ryutaro seraya menarik lengan Masami dan Yuuri.

"Apaan! Orang cuma bantuin angkat beras sama nyuci beras!" cetus Sabun sambil berjalan mengambil minum untuk Masami dan Yuuri.

"Ih~ jangan jangan buka rahasia dong Sab"

"Bodo"

Masami dan Yuuri pun sarapan dirumah Ryutaro dan Sabun dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan kemarin. Selesai sarapan dan mandi, Masami dan yuri pun berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah.

_Owari~_

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

WAHOOOO!~ my first fanfic has been realeased *godek-godek pala* *jilat racun tikus* bagaimana, susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tolong diberi masukan apabila ada yang kurang enak dihati. so, what you waiting for? Review monggo~


End file.
